Forever Beside You
by xiaomin.luseok
Summary: (*) Luhan and Minseok from EXO, Marriage Life, Fluff, Drabble, remake! This is gender switch, anyone?


**[– pervvyrara –]**

**Forever Beside You**

**Luhan x Minseok**

**T**

**Warn! AU, Genderswitch, Typo(s), Tidak Jelas, Hancur-_-**

* * *

(_P.S! Ini Fanfic remake dari FF straight milik rara dulu. Jadi maafkan rara kalau bahasanya masih amburadul dan ini sama sekali TIDAK di edit _–_kecuali bagian nama pemain, oke? HAPPY READING MY BROKEN FANFIC GUYS ^''^_)

* * *

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

Gadis itu terus berjalan tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Ia benar-benar kebingungan. Air matanya terus menetes, membiarkan mereka berjatuhan membuat aliran kristal bening di pipinya yang chubby. 'Choseung-street. Number 54'. Gadis itu menginjakkan kakinya di depan sebuah rumah mewah dengan gaya eropa. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar saat jemarinya dengan perlahan memencet bel rumah itu. Bukan. Yang ia takutkan bukan orang yang ada didalam. Tapi ketanggung jawaban orang itu…

-You PoV-

Orang itu, Luhan, melihatmu dengan tatapan marah, tidak suka, dan… entahlah. Tak bisa kau gambarkan dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas ia tak suka ketika kau datang kerumahnya dan memberitahunya kalau kau hamil. Mengandung anaknya.

Ia terus marah-marah, sedangkan kau? Hanya diam terpaku akan ucapannya yang menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkan kandunganmu. Telingamu memanas, dengan kasarnya tanganmu mengebrak meja. Luhan menatapmu dengan penuh amarah. Dengan lancarnya kau berkata "Kalau oppa memang tak ingin bertanggung jawab. Tak apa. Tapi jangan pernah menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan kandunganku ini. Ia tak bersalah!" air matamu semakin deras saat Luhan memelukmu. Kau tahu ini akibatnya. Akibat dari semua yang kalian lakukan.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

-Minseok PoV-

Aku berjalan dipinggir selasar rumahku. Ingatan ku terus berputar-putar akan ucapannya. Ia memang menikahiku. Tapi ia tidak mencintaiku lagi. "Umma~ umma" panggil Kiki. Suara lembut anak perempuanku menyadarkanku akan lamunanku. Ia sudah berada disampingku.

"Kenapa bangun lagi, sayang?" ucapku lembut.

"Appa belum pulang ya, umma?" ia tak mengindahkan pertanyaanku. Ya Tuhan, harus jawab apa aku? Kenapa setiap pukul 11 malam anakku terbangun dan menanyakan appanya? Dengan senyum terpaksa aku berbohong lagi padanya "Appa masih bekerja, sayang. Bekerja untuk kita" hatiku rasanya sakit. Inilah yang aku benci. Kenapa Aku tak sanggup menceraikannya? Aku lebih tersakiti kalau anakku mengetahui kalau umma dan appanya tak akrab lagi. Tapi aku juga akan tersakiti kalau ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang dari appanya.

-Author PoV-

"Kenapa oppa?!" amarah Minseok sudah memuncak. Ia tak sanggup lagi dengan ini semua. Dengan semua kelakuannya selama ini. Luhan hanya memandang Minseok dengan tatapan santai. Seperti tak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

Ia meneguk lagi soju yang ia bawa pulang. Anak mereka sudah tidur kembali. Dengan cepat dan kasar Minseok mengambil soju itu. Luhan geram.

"BUKANKAH AKU SUDAH MENIKAHI MU HAH?! APA LAGI YANG KAU INGKINKAN?!" genggaman Minseok pada botol soju itu mengerat. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memukul botol itu ke kursi, lalu mengarahkan serpihan botol itu ke kepalanya.

"Kalau oppa memang tak mencintaiku lagi. Biarkan aku pergi" mata Luhan membulat sempurna.

"Apa kau gila? Bagaimana dengan perasaan Kiki?! kau tega hah?" untuk pertama kalinya Luhan peduli dengan anaknya, tapi Minseok sudah tak perduli.

"Bagaimana dengan oppa sendiri? Apa oppa pernah berpikir tentang perasaan Kiki?! TIDAK!" air mata Minseok mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan "Kenapa oppa mau menikahiku kalau oppa tak mencintaiku lagi?!" Luhan hanya diam. Matanya menerawang dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh" ucap Luhan lirih "KAU PEMBOHONG" Minseok histeris. Suara tangisannya sudah tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang gadis kecil tengah memperhatikan pertengkaran mereka. Air matanya jatuh, tapi bukan karna melihat pertengkaran mereka. Karna ia melihat Rara menangis begitu keras. "Umma hiks hiks" kedua manusia dewasa itu menoleh kearah gadis kecil itu. Mereka sama sama tercengang, putri kecil mereka terbangun. Minseok tiba-tiba saja merasa bersalah. Serpihan botol itu ia buang, lalu ia menghampiri putri kesayangannya itu.

"Ne sayang, ada apa?" putri kecil itu tetap menangis walau Minseok mengusap-usap puncak kepala Kiki. Luhan hanya menatap mereka dengan perasaan bimbang. Tapi selanjutnya ia membuat keputusan tepat.

-Luhan PoV-

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan. Aku bodoh. Aku memang mencintainya. Tapi.. aku masih terlalu munafik untuk menunjukkannya. Aku masih tak percaya bahwa dia anakku dengan Minseok. Usiaku saja masih 20tahun, sedangkan Minseok 18 tahun. Aku tahu aku membebaninya. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati mereka. Putriku sudah besar rupanya.  
Tangan kotor ini terulur menyentuh pipi chubby-nya. Ia mirip dengan ummanya. Berparas cantik, dan hidungnya.. sepertinya dariku, aku terkekeh pelan. Kiki menoleh kearah ku. Ya Tuhan, bola matanya.. Ia benar-benar malaikat kecilku.

"Wae appa?" ia berucap dengan sesegukan. Aku tersenyum, lalu menggeleng pelan. Kucium keningnya, lalu aku beralih menatap Minseok. Kutatap matanya seakan aku meminta maaf darinya. Ia terseyum senang. Senyumnya benar-benar membuatku nyaman. Sebegitu bodohnya kah aku? Menyia-nyiakan istri secantik dan sebaik dia? Kucium puncak kepalanya, dan kuhapus air mata yang masih menempel di pipinya.

"Baiklah Kiki-ya~, ayo kembali kekamar. Kau harus tidur kan? Nah, naiklah kepunggung appa" ucapku lembut lalu berjongkok membelakanginya. Ia naik kepunggung ku, dan mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya dileherku. Aku berdiri "Woah Kiki-ya, kau berat ternyata" ucapku dengan sedikit bercanda dan terkekeh pelan. "Aku berat karna aku makan setiap hari, appa" ucapnya dengan nada mengantuk. Akupun segera menuju kamar Kiki.

-o0o-

|| pervvyrara ||

-o0o-

-You PoV-

Sejak saat itu, kau lebih sedikit lega, Luhan selalu pulang sebelum pukul 9 malam. Dan hubunganmu dengannya pun semakin membaik. Kiki pun sudah tak bangun-bangun lagi ketika pukul 11 malam. 'Everything can end with happiness' yah, kau percaya akan hal itu. 'Happily Ever After' bahagia selama-lamanya dengan Luhan, dan Kiki. Kau bahkan tak percaya, berawal dengan ketidak sengajaan dan berakhir dengan kebagiaan. Dan sekarang, kau hanya tinggal menunggu Kiki besar dan menjadi seorang wanita yang berkarir. Saranghae Luhan. Saranghae Lu Kiki. Saranghae yonghwonhi.

–––––END–––––

* * *

**(Edited March 16****th**** 2014)**

**Tertanda,**

**pervvyrara™**


End file.
